Aquaman Vol 2 1
| next = ''Aquaman'', Vol. 2 #2 }} "Aquaman" is the untitled story to the first issue of the ''Aquaman'' comic book limited series published by DC Comics. The story was written and edited by Neil Pozner. It was drawn by Craig Hamilton and inked by Steve Montano. Hamilton also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. The story was colored by Joe Orlando and lettered by Bob Lappan. Dick Giordano served as senior editor on this series along with Robert Greenberger as associate editor. This issue shipped with a February, 1986 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 cents per copy. Synopsis The Ocean Master attacks the coastal community of New Venice, Florida – the adoptive home of Aquaman. Aquaman and Mera arrive to protect their neighborhood from the villain's brutal assault, but are surprised to discover that he is now much more powerful than he once was. Aquaman and Ocean Master wrestle one another, while Mera uses her hard-water powers to save nearby civilians. Arthur demands to know the meaning behind this attack, but Ocean Master dodges the question, preferring instead to brag to his stepbrother about his newfound power. He quickly overcomes Aquaman and leaves his body floating on the beach. Arthur gathers himself together, but by the time he revives fully, Ocean Master is nowhere to be found. In Atlantis, squads of soldiers surround the palace of King Vulko demanding permission to make war against the surface world. The people of Atlantis are committed towards their tradition of isolationism, and feel that the surface world's interest in their culture is an affront to their lifestyle. Vulko does not intend to authorize a war, but realizes that the angry mob could very well strip him of his power. Further, Vulko learns that someone has stolen the Royal Seal of Atlantis. Without it, he can no longer legally govern his charges. He sends a telepathic call to Aquaman who quickly responds. Explaining the situation to him, Vulko theorizes that mystics from the Atlantean community known as Thierna Na Oge may be responsible for the Seal's theft. He provides Aquaman with a special camouflage outfit and asks him to recover the Seal. Aquaman swims to Thierna Na Oge, but quickly finds himself embroiled in a civil war between two rival regents, King Bres and Nuada Silverhand. Nuada's soldiers attack Aquaman and take him captive. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * ''Aquaman'', Volume 2 is a four-issue limited series. * This issue shipped on November 14th, 1986. * The first two pages of this limited series gives a brief synopsis of the history of Atlantis. A narrative at the end of the issue provides a more in-depth explanation of the events that created the modern concept of Atlantis. * Although Bres is given the title of King, the character is actually female. * Includes house ads for the DC Comics role-playing module, the Booster Gold ongoing series and DC Comics' subscription service. * This is the first appearance of Aquaman's camouflage costume. A version of this costume is also worn by Aqualad in the Teen Titans animated series. The design of the costume was inspired by artist, Leon Bakst, and used in the Nijinsky and Ballets Russes. * This is the first appearance of Nuada Silverhand and the citizens of Thierna Na Oge. In ''Aquaman'', Volume 5, Thierna Na Oge will be revealed as one of the five lost cities of Atlantis. * The citizens of Thierna Na Oge are based upon the Tuatha Dé Danann, a mythical Celtic culture of ancient Ireland. * Nuada Silverhand is named after Nuada, a mythological Celtic king. Recommended Reading See also External Links Category:Aquaman Vol 2 Category:1986/Comic issues Category:February, 1986/Comic issues Category:Neil Pozner/Writer Category:Craig Hamilton/Penciler Category:Steve Montano/Inker Category:Joe Orlando/Colorist Category:Bob Lappan/Letterer Category:Craig Hamilton/Cover artist Category:Craig Hamilton/Cover inker Category:Neil Pozner/Editor Category:Dick Giordano/Editor Category:Robert Greenberger/Associate editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries